


Huey's Nightmare

by CartoonLover



Series: The Truth Can Be A Scary Thing [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Huey has a bad dream.





	Huey's Nightmare

_The cave was dark and Huey was alone that should've been the first sign that something was wrong, he would never be in a place like this without his brothers, never._

_"Dewey? Louie?" He called out scared and got even more scared when he didn't receive an answer he walked even deeper into the cave hoping to make sense of everything with no luck, this cave it seemed went on for miles and miles with no sign of an opening or any kind of life. He supposed he should be thankful who knew what creatures dwelled in caves maybe it was for the best that he couldn't find any but that didn't answer the question of why he was here? Were his brothers here too? He hoped not, this place was way too creepy he wanted to leave._

_As he continued to walk he came across an open space with a figure facing away from him crouching,_

_"Hello?" The figured quickly turned around and he jumped back._

_"Mom?" The duck standing in front of him was indeed his mom, he'd recognize her anywhere._

_"Who are you?" She asked coldly which made him recoil._

_"I’m your son- one of them, Huey."_

_"I have no sons."_

_"What? Yes you do, three of them Huey, Dewey, and Louie. You have to remember."_

_"I never wanted sons! I wanted to be a pilot and go on adventures, not be some brats mom!"_

_Huey glared at her, "They are not brats! They're the best brothers I could ask for!"_

_Della glared back and pushed him down, "Kids are nothing but a nuisance and you're the biggest one! Pathetic!"_

_"Huey!" What? Who was saying his name?_

_"Huey!"_

"Huey!" 

Huey jumped up with a fright and looked to see his brothers looking at him worriedly. 

"Ugh what happened?" 

"You tell us!" Louie exclaimed Huey paled as a vision of his nightmare came back to him. 

"Huey? You okay?" Dewey asked quietly Huey jumped out of his thoughts and looked at the both of them.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"It was about mom," Dewey and Louie stiffened, "She-she didn't want us, she hated us!" They both pulled Huey into their arms and started to comfort him, he had done it everytime they had a nightmare, now it was their turn. 

"It was just a nightmare, Hue how could mom not want us?" 

"Yeah Uncle Donald used to go on and on about how much she loved us."

"'Being a mom will be the greatest adventure of all.'" Dewey quoted with a smile. They sat in silence for a few moments as Huey tried to calm down, it wasn't working. 

"You guys weren't there, it was dark and scary and I was all alone maybe it was better that way but I would have felt better if you were there." Dewey and Louie shared a look.

"Don't worry Huey, we aren't going anywhere." 


End file.
